


Fanfare for the Common Man

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Fanfare for the Common Man [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the TARDIS decides to take the Doctor to a budding young empath, no one realizes just how much is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Doctor Who &amp; Torchwood do no belong to me.
> 
> Author's Note:Thanks go to newra_skylarke for beta service. This fic is inspired by szm 's [Chance Meeting](http://szm.livejournal.com/30881.html). Many months ago, after I read her fic, I was struck by the thought of what if Ianto Jones had known the Doctor for most of his life? From there, I was inspired by tanarian and her fic, [ A Matter of Perspective](http://tanarian.livejournal.com/23857.html), which was the first empath!Ianto fic I ever read. I used the idea of Ianto being a powerful empath to put him into the path of the Doctor.

Ianto was fourteen when he first met the Doctor. He had escaped to the woods surrounding his house, sketchpad in hand, intent on gaining some peace. Since school had ended, he'd discovered that this was the one place he could feel calm, where he didn't feel like he was losing his mind. For the latter half of the school term, he had found himself feeling emotions that were most decidedly not his. It had taken him a while to realize what he was feeling, mostly because his newfound ability had started intermittently. About four months ago he had finally discovered a name to put to the ability he cursed - empathy. He hated not knowing whether what he felt was his own emotions or those of the people who surrounded him. He had felt battered by the emotions of his classmates and even worse by those of his family. But the woods were peaceful and isolated and Ianto loved disappearing within them to sketch and keep his mind clear.   
He sat against a tree, his sketchbook propped up against his knees as his pencil moved against the page, sketching the scenery before him, getting lost in the rhythm and motion. No emotions to feel but his own.

"That looks very nice," he heard next to him, startling him out of the light trance into which he had fallen. He looked up to see a man dressed somewhat oddly in fashions that seemed decades out-of-date: he wore a black frock coat with plaid high-wasted trousers, a white shirt and a skinny black cravat while leaning against a distinctive looking cane.

"Thank you sir," Ianto said shyly. He looked at the man, baffled, knowing something was different about him, but unable to discern what it was exactly. His eyes widened as he realized he couldn't feel the man's emotions. "But how?" he breathed in shock. It had been so long since he had been around someone and not felt what they felt. The man seemed to ignore his question and instead looked at him as if were some puzzle to decipher.

"Let's go then," the stranger said. Ianto looked at him in confusion. What did the man mean?

"Excuse me sir, but _who_ are you? Go where?"

"The Doctor. Now let's go. The TARDIS felt your distress and sent me to find you," the stranger explained, a little sourly.

"TARDIS?" Ianto asked, bewildered. "Help me?" He was half-hopeful that this stranger could provide him with some means of halting what he was feeling, but he didn't dare believe it. It was almost enough for him to ignore the rather outdated clothing the man wore. He had done what research he could at his school's library and whilst he could put a name to what afflicted him, he had not found a way to prevent him from feeling others' emotions. He was afraid he was headed towards being sectioned if he did not gain control over it soon.

"Time and relative dimensions in space," the Doctor told him. "My granddaughter named her. Now up you go. Don't want to remain here for long, best get you sorted out as quick as possible." He shuddered a bit, looking down on the boy the TARDIS had sent him to find. He didn't understand what was so special about him; these… humans were barely evolved. Look at this one! Sitting there, gaping at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. He snorted, wanting nothing more than to return to the TARDIS and forget all this. He loved the TARDIS but sometimes she had these notions and no amount of cajoling could convince her to give up her idea. This was one of them. She had insisted they come to this time and place to find this boy. He was not pleased.   
Ianto frowned as he looked at the stranger. "Why should I go with you?" he asked belligerently, just a bit frightened at the man who expected him to just go off with him. His parents hadn't raised him to be an idiot and he knew better than to just follow a stranger god knows where on his say so.

The Doctor sighed. He just didn't deal well with these humans. His granddaughter was so much better with them and he wished he could have brought her. Susan had wanted to remain in London though, not wanting to miss a day at school, even though the TARDIS was a time machine and could bring them back the minute after they left. "You need to learn how to shield," he informed the boy. "Without solid shielding, you will lose control."

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Ianto asked, hope entering his voice despite his continued wariness towards the stranger.

"You're an empath," the Doctor told him, bluntly, confirming Ianto's own research. "You've been feeling the emotions of others, for a few months if I read you right. You look about the age it starts to appear. Nice gift but dangerous if untrained." He didn't even want to think of the havoc this boy could create if he remained untrained. He assumed the boy's gift was strong or else the TARDIS wouldn't have got involved, though he still thought it ludicrous that the TARDIS would force him to come here and convince the boy to come with him. "Now let's go. I don't have all day." He held out a hand to the boy, determined that if the boy ignored his offer yet again, he would just leave him here and damned be the TARDIS. She couldn't expect him to kidnap the boy, could she?

Ianto's desire to learn how to control the thing the Doctor called a gift warred with his natural caution to not trust strangers, especially crotchety strangers who seemed quite put out to even be speaking with him, never mind to actually help him. The Doctor seemed innocuous enough, even if he was a bit curmudgeonly. He tried to sense the Doctor's motivations, and was surprised when the Doctor did _something_ and he suddenly appeared to his "sense." He looked at the Doctor, _felt_ him and came up with nothing that screamed dangerous. He decided that it seemed safe enough and really, he needed to get control over whatever was going on with him before he was driven insane. It was the reason he spent as much time in the woods as possible after all - anything to remain away from others and their emotions. He carefully stood and warily followed the man as he tromped through the woods, heading towards Ianto's house. He clutched his sketchbooks in his hand, certain that he could outrun the man should he have need. Yes, his empathy seemed to indicate he wasn't in danger, but his mam hadn't raised a fool. He watched as the Doctor walked to an old-fashioned bright blue police box that had most certainly not been there when Ianto had entered the woods this morning.

"Well come on! She's anxious to meet you, young man," the Doctor said from the doorway, a scowl on his face. "What is your name?" he asked as if suddenly realizing he had no idea what to call this boy.

"Ianto Jones," Ianto replied as he looked with no small amount of bewilderment at the Doctor and the police box.

"Well then let's go Ianto Jones," the Doctor said impatiently, gesturing for Ianto to enter.

"What? But why?" he asked, confused.

"This is the TARDIS," the Doctor explained, as he continued to hold the door open for the young teen.

Ianto walked up to the box cautiously, eying both it and the man with some curiosity as he entered the door. The room was large, gleaming white, and pulsing with light. A warmth touched his mind mind, soothing the strained he had been feeling for months. He did not feel threatened or frightened, only comfort and kindness and love. His sketchbook fell from suddenly nerveless fingers as he felt nothing but peace.

"What is this?" he gasped.

"This is the TARDIS. She's my ship," the Doctor said. He was surprised at the feelings emanating from the TARDIS. She didn't take to just anyone, being a bit of a rebel herself, just as he was.

"With her, I travel through time and space," he couldn't help but brag.

"Time travel?" Ianto asked with some incredulity. He didn't think such was possible, but then this whole conversation seemed pretty insane. The teen he was thought the idea of time travel was fantastically cool.

"Oh yes," the Doctor said with a small grin, unable to stop himself. He inwardly frowned at that.   
"You humans, so unimaginative. I can go anywhere in the universe. The TARDIS though, she wants me to take you to a planet where you can learn to control your gift." He shrugged, hoping the teen would stop asking questions so they could get going.

Ianto was tempted. Like many teenage boys, the idea of space travel was the stuff of dreams. That the Doctor also claimed he could help Ianto deal with his gift - empathy his mind supplied the correct term - made the man's offer almost impossible to turn down. "What about my family?" he asked, knowing that it would set off a panic if he just disappeared without a word. He somehow didn't think his parents would just let him go off traveling with a stranger.   
The Doctor humphed. Every time he thought they could leave this place the boy had another excuse. Did the boy just not want the help he offered him? He peered at the boy, who in turn looked at him with anxious eyes. "I'll talk to them," he found himself grudgingly offered. The TARDIS pulsed happily in the back of his mind. Apparently this was something else she wanted him to do. He ignored the look of skepticism that now graced the boy's face. "Well come on. Let's go speak with your parents."

Ianto had no idea how the Doctor would convince his parents to let their son go off with him. But if the Doctor could - his heart beat faster in excitement and joy. God! Not only would he get to travel through space and maybe even time if the Doctor wasn't lying about his ship having that capability - but just the ability to gain control over this thing the Doctor called a gift! That was something Ianto did not want to lose. He nodded slowly. "Thank you sir. If you could convince my mam and tad, I would gratefully accept your offer."

The Doctor grunted as he stalked out of the TARDIS and headed down the path to the cheerful house where Ianto's parents presumably were. He didn't think it would be too difficult to convince them to allow Ianto to accompany him. At least he hoped not, as he was getting rather tired of all this trouble. Not for the first time, he wondered why the TARDIS was so uncommonly insistent that he aid the teen.

***

Soon after, without realizing exactly how, Ianto found himself on the TARDIS, a small rucksack full of clothes and a larger artist's satchel clutched in his hands. "Come on then, let me show you to your room," the Doctor said as he impatiently led the young teen down a hallway that had most assuredly not existed before then. With not small amount of curiosity, Ianto followed his host.   
He was led to a fairly large room, complete with drafting board and lots of light, perfect for any artist. He looked around with a sense of awe. "This is amazing!" he gushed, astounded with what little he had already seen of the Doctor's ship. Far from being an unassuming police box, the ship - TARDIS he remembered - was simply breathtaking. The room surpassed all his expectations.   
The Doctor smiled a bit forcefully. "The TARDIS likes her passengers to feel comfortable. We'll get you set up and then we'll be off." It had been a while since he had had anyone on the TARDIS besides Susan and had forgotten how much the TARDIS liked to spoil her passengers. If this room was an indication of anything, the TARDIS definitely liked this boy, this Ianto Jones and wanted to spoil him. The Doctor only wished he knew why because he doubted it was simply because the boy was an empath at a time in Earth's history when they were exceedingly rare.

"Excuse me sir, but where will we go?" Ianto asked politely, startling the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"There's a planet, just full of beings with mental powers like yours. They will love the chance to help you out. And then we'll see what the TARDIS wants to do with you," the Doctor told him. He somehow suspected that the TARDIS would insist Ianto stay with them for a while. He sighed. He just didn't understand this fascination with humans that both Susan and the TARDIS seemed to have.

"But won't I have to return in two months time for school? I don't think we'll have the time to help me, especially if this planet is far from Earth," Ianto asked, suddenly afraid that this was all for naught.

"This is a time machine. We'll get you back in time for school, no matter how long we're gone," the Doctor told him, carefully omitting that the TARDIS didn't always go where he wanted. He hoped that her liking for the boy would extend to dropping him off at the appropriate time.

"Oh, of course. I had forgotten you said the TARDIS was a time machine," Ianto said, embarrassment on his face.

"Don't worry lad," the Doctor said gruffly. "You'll get used to it all, soon enough." He clapped Ianto on the shoulder, smiling a bit. Ianto returned the smile, a bit uncertain. The Doctor's current behavior certainly seemed at odds with his earlier behavior. "Well then, come and find me when you're done. The TARDIS will help you." With that, the Doctor exited the room and headed elsewhere. Ianto watched him leave with no small amount of uncertainty. He didn't understand the Doctor, not at all. He didn't seem to want Ianto on board his ship or to help him with his gift. And yet, at the same time, the Doctor had convinced his parents that Ianto was attending an exclusive art camp over the summer and that he had to leave right now in order to partake of the offer. It confused Ianto.

Ianto shrugged before moving deeper into the room. He looked around with curiosity. The room was far larger than his own at home. The bed looked huge and was covered with a dark blue duvet. He opened his rucksack and carefully took out the clothes he had hastily packed, despite the Doctor's assurances that the TARDIS would provide him with anything he had forgotten. He hadn't wanted to take the chance of relying on the stores of the TARDIS, especially since the Doctor seemed so reluctant to even bring Ianto with him. He turned around and saw a lovely armoire, stained a dark cherry against one of the walls of the room. He hastily placed his clothes away before grabbing his toiletries and dropping them off in the en suite bathroom. With a great deal of care, he unpacked his art supplies. Finally, armed with one of his smaller sketch pads and a couple of pencils, he hesitantly took a step outside of his room.

He found himself in a brightly lit hallway. Ianto swore that he could _feel_ something caress his mind in welcome. It felt similar to what he felt when he had followed the Doctor inside his ship earlier. He wondered if it _was_ the ship. He didn't _think_ she was sentient, but then the Doctor had referred to it as a "her" and seemed to imply that the only reason he had even found and brought Ianto with him was because his ship had demanded it. He snorted and wondered if the Doctor and his ship went around helping people with the things the Doctor named gifts but what seemed a pain in the arse. He started as he thought he felt amusement.   
He hesitated a moment longer before giving into the feeling that urged him to find the Doctor. He slowly walked down the hallway, hoping it would lead him to the correct path. He felt nervous as he made his way; on the one hand, he was thrilled that he was receiving help on his little problem. On the other hand, he had just agreed to travel to a different _planet_ with a man he had just met. Ianto frowned a bit in thought. He didn't even know if the man was actually _human_. His heart beat a bit faster as he took in the implications of that before straightening his shoulders and soldiering on. He didn't think the Doctor mean to harm him. He certainly hadn't picked anything like from what little he sensed from the man: annoyance, impatience, and a small amount of bewilderment, yes. But an intent to harm Ianto? No. Nothing of the sort. Taking a deep breath, he left the hall and entered what he supposed was the main chamber.

"There you are," the Doctor said, looking up briefly as he fiddled with buttons and levers at the console. "Well, we're off then." Ianto watched with no small amount of amazement as the TARDIS began to pulse with a golden light, a high-pitched whining sound assaulting his ears as the Doctor pushed and pulled various accruements on the console before him. He gasped as the TARDIS seemed to shake and he stumbled against the wall. "Careful Ianto," the Doctor commented, seeming to enjoy the look of astonishment on the young teen's face. Ianto smiled back at him hesitantly, feeling the TARDIS reach out to him and soothe his mind, warning him that they were about to land. He braced himself against the wall as they came to a shuddering stop.

The Doctor strode towards the door of the TARDIS. "Come on young man. Let's go and meet the natives," he said as he gestured for the boy to follow him. He watched as Ianto came after him moving cautiously through the door. He couldn't help but smile at the look of astonishment and delight as Ianto took in the view of the planet Kevla. "My God," Ianto breathed out, his sketchbook clutched to his chest as he turned in a circle, just taking in the alien scenery. He turned to the Doctor. "It's beautiful!"

"Come along then, let's get you sorted," the Doctor replied, heading down the path that would take them to the main temple on Kevla. There, the priests and priestess would hopefully train Ianto on his gift. Ianto followed eager, embracing the chance for adventure. Little did he know what the path on which he had stepped by agreeing to go with the Doctor would bring.

As the Doctor - or any Time Lord - could lecture you, time is made up of all sorts of events. Sometimes you can go back and change things and the overall picture of history doesn't change. But there are some events that are fixed points in time and can't be changed once they occur. It was their duty, in part, for the Time Lords to make sure that these events didn't change, even if it was something they wanted more than anything else in the world. Changing a fixed point brought nothing but grief and the destruction of the universe. This was a lesson the Doctor would have to impart to the young Rose Tyler many regenerations in the future, even as she cried while holding the hand of the father she never knew.

In agreeing to join the Doctor on the TARDIS and receive the training on Kevla, Ianto created a fixed event. It would take many years before either realized what had happened and by then, it would be too late to change anything. In the end, the Doctor would discover the real reason the TARDIS was so insistent he find Ianto and it would horrify him. But for this moment in time, as the Doctor, leaning heavily on his cane, walked down the path leading to the main temple on Kevla, the young teen following him with eyes wide open and drinking in the scenery, neither had a care in the universe or knew what was to come. Thus began Ianto's journey with the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto arrives at Kevla and starts his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Doctor Who and Torchwood do not belong to me.
> 
> Author's note: Thanks to A. Ross for the beta service. Thanks to cottontail for advice on what culture to base Kevla on. All foreign words and names are of Finnish origin. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Kevla was truly a beautiful place. It was both like and unlike Earth, with just enough hints of alien and other to remind Ianto he no longer stood on the planet of his birth. He tried not to gape at the exoticness of the planet, but it was a losing endeavor: trees with silver bark and bright red leaves; bushes sporting blue fronds that waved in the air; some type of animal green and yellow and red that zipped between the trees calling a haunting song that echoed throughout the foliage. In some ways it looked like what Ianto imagined ancient Rome had once looked. Stones created a path down the hill on which the TARDIS had landed. He could see the gleam white of a dome building ahead in the distance. Tall columns that seemed to hold back the trees, separating the civil from the primitive, flanked the path, bearing inscriptions that Ianto couldn't read, even if he hadn't been trying to keep up with the Doctor as the man walked quickly ahead of him.

When they finally reached the end of the path and entered the town - city? - properly, Ianto again couldn't help but stare. The buildings all blended in harmoniously with the landscape, sporting wild colors that should clash but instead were strangely relaxing. The people of Kevla strolled gracefully through the streets as they went about their business, seemingly unconcerned about the two strangers that walked among them. For there could be no doubt that neither the Doctor nor Ianto belonged here; the Kevlans all bore the same look: humanoid, tall and willowly with blonde hair and dark fathomless eyes.

A hint of peace permeated the planet, making Ianto feel safe and secure for the first time in a while. Since he had stepped into the TARDIS, he had felt… a cushion (for lack of a better word) surrounding his mind, blunting the feelings that he had been helpless to block these past few months. He was half fearful that cushion would disappear as soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS, but he was relieved that the feeling hadn't yet dispersed. He really hoped the beings to whom the Doctor had brought him would be able to aid him. He followed the Doctor as he led him towards the center of town and the building which sported the white dome that Ianto had seen while walking down the path. He couldn't be certain but he rather thought the building was a temple of some sort.

The Doctor glanced behind him to make sure the young human remained with him; he nearly snorted as he saw the look of awe on the boy's face. A part of him that sounded a lot like Susan told him that of course Ianto was impressed - he had never been off his home planet before. And really, there were worse places to go to than Kevla for one's first trip off-world. For one, the chances of getting attacked were slim to none. The Kevlans were peaceful by nature and too well respected in the galaxy for others to attack. The TARDIS had brought them to the middle of the 23rd century and the Doctor knew that the boy would be safe here while he learned how to control and use his gift. Despite what Ianto thought, it was a gift - a rare one and highly sought after.

His gaze sharpened as he found the High Priest. He would do nicely. "Come along Ianto Jones," he ordered the boy as he headed towards the one best able to help the boy. The sooner his training started, the sooner he could return Ianto to his time, and get back to Susan in 1963.

***

Registering for training was easier than Ianto had originally thought. It basically consisted of the Doctor going up to the High Priest and asking for his help in teaching Ianto what he needed to know. The Doctor had patted him on the head before disappearing into Kevlan society, leaving Ianto to nervously find his way through the temple. Fortunately, the High Priest had assigned an acolyte to mentor the young human.

Ilmari seemed to find Ianto as fascinating as Ianto found him. A world where psychics were rare was unfathomable to Ilmari. As he explained to Ianto, Kevlans were trained from an early age on the rudiments of shielding, and as soon as they began to manifest whatever gift - or more rarely gifts - they possessed, they were brought into the Temple, and taught the rest of what they needed to know. With Ilmari's help, Ianto began to learn the basics of Kevlans society.

The Temple was located in Tyyneys, in an area of Kevla that was informally called the Scholar's Quarter - or _Oppinut Seutu_. Each and every Kevlan attended the Temple at some point in their life. Contrary to its name, it did not hold a religious significance; instead the Temple existed as a place of learning. It was to here that the Kevlans went to gain control over their psychic gifts. Some Kevlans opted to remain, or returned later in their life to educate the next generation on the proper usage of its gifts. Others came to study - to examine the extent of a particular psychic gift, for example; still others returned to gain more than a rudimentary control over their gift - those who wanted to actually use their gift as part of their career. The High Priest headed the Temple, but again the title did not correspond to a religious function. The High Priest acted as a head master, dealing with the day-to-day matters of the Temple; he (or she - the Kevlans didn't care to discriminate along gender lines) also held a position of advisement in the government of the planet.

A permanent psychic connection was made with each and every infant born to a Kevlan. In many ways, they existed as a Hive Mind. But unlike the Hive Mind as imagined by countless science fiction authors, the Kevlans did not rely on the connection for their day-to-day life. Instead, the link remained as a means of support: the link allowed the Kevlans to efficiently train their children on their gifts; it also helped with shoring up the mental shields of Kevlans unable to maintain them at a suitable level; not surprisingly, it was also used to communicate, but only over long distances, or for diplomatic reasons.

Kevlan children were schooled in three stages. They attended the equivalent of primary and secondary school until their gift manifested. Once it appeared, usually at the onset of Kevlan puberty at age 17, they were brought to the Temple, and began instruction on how to properly use their gifts. They remained at the Temple until they had gained a basic control over their gift; at that point, they went to the counterpart of university, and studied whatever area of instruction they fancied. They could also choose to undertake an apprenticeship in an occupation they wished to enter. In no way were they constrained in their choices by their gift. Ilmari explained that whilst some opted to combine their gift and career choice, many others kept them separate. If they did choose to enter a career that allowed them to use their gift, they could return to the temple to receive further training.

It all sounded so sensible to Ianto. He liked that the psychic gifts his own planet had nothing but giggling contempt for, were well respected and considered so common place, that a person was not defined by what their gift was.

"So what's your gift?" Ilmari asked Ianto as he brought the young Earthling to his first class. "I can transport myself instantly, from one place to another. I'm working on being able to transport more than myself now. My teacher thinks I will be strong enough to eventually transfer a large group some distance."

"The Doctor said I'm an empath," he replied nervously.

"Truly?" Ilmari asked. "Your people are truly blessed then."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"It is a rare gift." They paused before a door, on which Ilmari knocked. "Your teacher can tell you more. You are lucky. The High Priest assigned Lahja to teach you. She is very good."

Far from calming him, Ilmari's response increased Ianto's nervousness. The Doctor's matter-of-factness, the soothing of the TARDIS, and the knowledge of an entire planet full of people with psychic gifts had gone a long way in pacifying the out-of-control feelings he had experienced in the last few months. But now Ilmari seemed to be suggesting that far from a common power, empathy was rare. He didn't want to stand out more than he already did. He had already noticed that he looked the complete opposite of any Kevlan; where he had dark-hair, they had white; where he had blue-eyes, they had black. Even the Doctor looked like a native: while shorter than the majority of Kevlans that Ianto had seen in his short time on the planet, his white hair and brown eyes did not immediately identify him as a visitor like Ianto's own appearance did.

Unaware of Ianto's turmoil, Ilmari pushed open the door they were before and led the young human inside. Ianto glanced around himself with an artists eye, taking in the vibrant and somewhat exotic colors that covered the room. Unlike the classrooms of Earth, this room did not contain desks and chairs on which to sit. Rugs of multi-colored hues, soft and redolent in splendor, carpeted the floor. In the center, body pillows converged in a circle. In the center of that, sat an older Kevlan woman. He assumed this was Lahja. She wore a robe of crimson, bordered by the faintest of golds. The pillow upon which she sat, matched her robe. He didn't think it was chance. He wondered if the colors meant anything. Meeting her gaze, he found himself ensnared in a force that was both like and unlike that he had grown accustomed to with the TARDIS.

Where the TARDIS felt warm and strangely organic, this felt cooler, more formal, if that made any sense. And then, just as quick as it had appeared, the feeling disappeared. Lahja turned her head towards Ilmari, and addressed him. "Thank you Ilmari. You may collect young Ianto when it is time we eat." Ilmari inclined his head at her dismissal and, after offering Ianto a friendly grin, exited the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Ianto alone.

"Are you nervous?" Lahja asked as she remained seated amidst the colorful pillows.

Even if he wanted to deny it, he could not. So he nodded slightly and made his way slowly towards her.

"Come, sit before me, Ianto Jones," she invited him. "The Doctor always brings us such interesting people!" She smiled. Hesitantly, he sat before her, crossing his legs beneath himself awkwardly. "So. The Doctor brought you here. What do you think of his magnificent ship?" she asked.

"She's wonderful." Ianto smiled as he felt a small warm pulse in response to his comment. Even though he had only just met the TARDIS and her pilot, not even a full day ago, he already felt a small fondness for them. He couldn't explain it - just an inexplicable notion that he was safe with them. And yes, he didn't quite understand the need to consider the TARDIS - a spaceship! - a living being, but he just _knew_ she was more than an inanimate object.

Lahja offered him a smile. "She has a very calming presence. Many of our students have mentioned it when the Doctor visits our planet. Now then, it is my task to help you learn how to use your gift. This, in part, means I will teach you how to shield, so that you can recognize and separate your emotions from others. You have a powerful gift Ianto Jones. I will not lie; this will not be easy. Empathy is not a common psychic gift. Normally, we see it in combination with another gift, usually as an enhancer. For instance, I am what is commonly referred to as a psychometric: I can see the past of an object. I have a small gift of empathy and this enhance my primary gift so that I can _feel_ the emotions of one that used the object."

Ianto frowned as he tried to understand all that Lahja told him. "I am sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I do not quite understand what you mean," he interrupted her lecture. "How can you see the past of an object? How does emotion fit into this all?"

"That is a very good question. All right. When something is used regularly, it absorbs psychic energy. For the most part, it is harmless. I could touch this cushion on which we sit, for instance, and merely get a glimpse of someone sitting here and meditating for instance. Harmless, innocuous and not at all painful. But then there are items that are present or are used in violent events, such as a dagger. If I were to touch a dagger, I could see how it was used. And if it was used to kill someone, then I see it happen. If the event was recent enough, or the object was used repeatedly for the same thing, emotions begin to attach to that psychic energy and I will feel the emotions as well. If I'm not careful, I can be dragged into the vision completely and lose control of myself, letting the emotions take me over. I am lucky though, in that while empathy enhances psychometry, my empathic gift is rather weak."

"But if you're not a strong empath, why are you teaching me?" Ianto asked confused.

She laughed gently. "As I said earlier; pure empaths are rare and most do not have the potential you do. I am currently the only one in the Temple that even possesses your gift. And so, I have been asked to teach you."

"Oh." Ianto didn't really know what to think. Everything was happening so fast for him and he suddenly felt quite small and alone.

He started as he felt someone grasp his wrist. Lahja looked at him quietly. "You are far from home and amongst strangers. It will take you time to trust, to believe we can help you, and that we do not offer you harm. So. We will talk and get to know one another. Your Doctor's ship shall guard your mind and when you begin to trust me, then I will begin to teach you. It is a sacred task, Ianto Jones. One which we Kevlans take very seriously. All psychic gifts are a burden and a joy. Our people have learned that over the centuries. You do not walk alone on this path."

There really wasn't much he could say in response to that, so he just nodded. That seemed to be enough for Lahja, as she began to tell him what he could expect over the next few weeks. By the time Ilmari returned to take him to the evening meal, his head was spinning with all the information she had imparted to him. Kevlan society was very complex and alien to him! He just hoped he didn't inadvertently offend anyone while he stayed here. Hopefully they would make an exception for the stranger in their midst.

***

As the week went by - nine days rather than the seven to which he was more familiar - Ianto came to thank the High Priest for assigning Ilmari as his guide and Lahja as his teacher. Between the two of them, he learned the basics of Kevlan society and psychic gifts. Ilmari seamlessly introduced him to his friends and they accepted him and were polite enough not to laugh too hard when Ianto made a gaffe. They took him with them as they went about Tyyneys in the evenings. And while this was an alien planet, Ianto discovered that it didn't matter when it came to past times: teens were alike, no matter where they were from. Ilmari and his friends taught him the local sport, which seemed to be a combination of cricket and football. It made for a lot of fun and Ianto enjoyed running around after a day spent inside.

From his new friends, he learned that Kevla had three large and distinct sectors: Tyyneys was the scholar's quarter, so-called that because it was where everyone went to school and learned how to use their psychic gifts; Sota was where the military trained and lived; Kauppis was a large marketplace and also housed the world's spaceport, where others came to Kevla in a more conventional manner than the Doctor's TARDIS. While these three comprised the largest zones, they were by no means, the only ones. Smaller neighborhoods were scattered throughout the planet, as people who had similar psychic gifts, or worked in the same occupations, tended to live near one another. And while Kauppis housed the majority of shops, merchants lived and sold their wares throughout Kevla, just on a smaller scale. Tyyneys, for instance, had three shopping districts within its borders.

After Ilmari had seen Ianto sketching while waiting for the young Kevlan one evening, he had seemed determined to share with Ianto the different types of art that Kevlans produced. His guide introduced him to an artist that lived in Tyyneys and seemed more than happy to demonstrate for Ianto the different mediums available for drawing and sketching. For this part, Ianto was fascinated by the vast array of colors available to him for use. Aino told him where he could go to purchase supplies. When Ianto haltingly explained that he didn't have any money with which to buy what he needed or wanted, she introduced him to the shop owner and arranged for Ianto to receive supplies in exchange for some of his sketches. Aino had taken one look at the sketchbook he had shown her and had been fascinated with the everyday life of Earth.

This, more than anything, showed Ianto that just as he found Kevla fascinating in its alieness, the Kevlans equally found Earth exotic. The simple sketches Ianto had taken to drawing while trying to avoid everyone - and in doing so, avoiding their emotions - during his last school term were accepted with glee by the shopkeeper, Jaska. He ladened Ianto with supplies: papers and pencils and paints and brushes. When Ianto protested that Jaska was giving him too much, the Kevlan laughed.

"Ianto Jones, I thank you for your concern. It speaks well of you and your family. You do not need to worry. These sketches, which you value so lowly, will fetch me quite a tidy profit. You are a talented artist, Ianto Jones and your drawings are of an exotic locale. Many of my people will be clamoring for these. So please, accept these and come to me for more, when you need them. I will let you know when more payment is necessary."

Ianto had been very surprised to hear this, but, as time went on and he started to experiment with what he had been given, he grew grateful. Drawing and painting had always calmed him and as he struggled to deal with his gift and learn to trust Lahja and the other Kevlans, he found himself turning more and more to his hobby. Ilmari and his friends seemed to respect this and allowed him to sit and draw when he wished, without trying to force him to participate in the conversation or game or sport. It made a refreshing change from his home life.

At home, his family constantly encouraged him to put down his sketchpads and pencils, not seeing it as a particularly useful - or social - skill. To counter this, he had joined a rugby team, trying to show that even if he enjoyed drawing, he still could have fun in sport. It seemed to work, and in the last year or so, his parents and older siblings had stopped fussing about his sketching. The tacit support by the Kevlans of his hobby went a long way towards gaining his trust.

By the end of his first week, Ianto had an established routine. After his first morning, he had returned to the TARDIS to pick up his baggage and bring it back to his rooms in the temple. The Doctor was no where in sight, but he assumed the man was still wherever he had disappeared to, after handing Ianto off to the High Priest. Every morning, Ianto sat himself somewhere in Tyyneys and sketched. His favorite spot was the top of the very path he and the Doctor had first descended to arrive at the city. The architecture of Tyyneys was stunning and intricate; he tried his best to recreate it, though he was rarely satisfied by the result.

Tyyneys would likely be qualified a small city, if that, if it were back on Earth. The Temple sat in the middle of the city, different roads and paths spiraling to meet it. The Temple itself, seemed to resemble the temples of ancient Greece and Rome: pillared and made of a translucent white stone that glimmered in the sun. Houses, consisting of, at most, three-stories, lined the streets. Some were fenced in, others had gorgeous lawns. And everywhere, a riot of colors: blues and greens, purples and red, yellows and oranges. Many of the houses blended in with the flora of the planet. It was truly a gorgeous sight, and Ianto was only grateful that the colors paints and pencils for which he had traded Jaska, included those shades. It made his attempts at drawing the city that much easier.

There were three distinct shopping districts within Tyyneys. Ilmari liked to drag him in and out of the different shops in each of the districts, and introduce him to their owners and clerks. Horrified that Ianto did not have practical experience with psychic gifts beyond his own, Ilmari seemed to take it upon himself to ensure that Ianto had as much exposure as possible. It made for interesting shopping excursions as he asked everyone they encountered to demonstrate their gift. And so Ianto was subjected to a vast array of psychic gifts. This, more than anything that Lahja told him, demonstrated clearly how psychic gifts worked. And to Ianto, who felt overwhelmed with the emergence of his gift, and who was scared with what it meant for him, it was a balm to his soul. These were people, outside of the Temple, who had gifts, but whose gifts did not define them. Rather, their gifts enhanced their chosen career, or served as a pleasant amusement. No one was forced into a career because of their gift, no matter how useful it might be to the ruling government.

It was comforting.

***

Afternoons were spent with Lahja. In addition to getting to know one another, she taught Ianto a series of exercises meant to help him once she actually started to teach him shielding. They spent hours meditating, with Ianto learning to tune out the sounds and feelings and touch of everything surrounding him. She also instructed him on the history of Kevla, and provided a nice counterbalance to Ilmari's introduction of the psychic arts by explaining to him, in a more technical fashion, the different gifts and their uses. Her honesty regarding the pitfalls of her own gift went a long way in cementing Ianto's trust of her. By the end of the second week, both he and she were certain they could begin his actual training.

But first, she wanted to have one of the telepaths implant in Ianto's language center, the Kevlan language. At the moment, the TARDIS telepathically translated the language, so that while the Kevlans spoke their own tongue, he heard English (or Welsh, depending on how awake he was or how mischievous the TARDIS felt). However, Lahja felt, and a small part of Ianto agreed, that it would be better for Ianto to actually _know_ the Kevlan language and not have to rely on the TARDIS for translation. Hence the telepath. Despite knowing that she meant him no harm, Ianto still felt nervous around her and he appreciated the fact that both Kirsi and Lahja went out of their way to keep him calm.

"Telepaths can use their gift in a variety of ways, Ianto Jones. I have always loved languages and so, have combined that love with my gift. I will enter your mind and essentially take all of my own knowledge of Kevlan and give it to you. The advantage of this, is that you will know our tongue as if you had grown up speaking it. You will understand the basic fundamental and cultural underpinnings of the language. The disadvantage, of course, is that it is extremely painful and you will need to sleep directly after we are done. This is why we are doing this in your room. Are you ready, Ianto Jones?"

Trepidation filled him, but Ianto nervously nodded his head in agreement. Lahja smiled encouragingly as he lay on his bed. Kirsi sat on the edge and used her hands to frame his face. She looked deeply into Ianto's eyes; he felt as if he were drowning in her, as a gentle pressure that only increased as time went on, pushed against his mind. The TARDIS released her shield on him and he almost gasped as he felt the emotions of Lahja and Kirsi and the Kevlans that surrounded him for the first time since he arrived. Lahja muttered something and all the feelings disappeared, though Kirsi continued with whatever she was doing. Ianto sighed and then screamed as the most intense jolt of pain emerged. Oh Duw! It hurt. It really, really hurt. Kirsi refused to let go of his face or his gaze and he felt his eyes roll back in his head, as he whimpered. Dimly, he could hear Lahja trying to soothe him. After what felt like hours, but was probably closer to mere minutes, Kirsi released him. Ianto curled into a ball, his head pounding and aching. Kirsi gently stroked his hair, trying to calm him. He breathed heavily, trying to think beyond the pain.

"Here, Ianto Jones. Drink this," Lahja ordered, holding a mug of a fragrant tea under his nose. "It will help."

Ianto latched onto the mug as if it were a life line and drained it dry. Within moments, he had passed out, the sedative included in the pain relief enough to knock him out and sleep off the pain of the transfer. The sleep helped his mind assimilate the new language, so that by the time he woke in the morning, he would be able to speak Kevlan as if he had always been able.

***

The beauty of Kirsi's ability was that Ianto now understood Kevlan culture in a way he hadn't before this. Ilmari and Lahja had made sure to explain anything he didn't understand but, sometimes what confused him was so commonplace and obvious to his hosts that they didn't think he might not have knowledge of it. Case in point: everyone he interacted with called him "Ianto Jones" when they spoke to him by name. He had wondered why they referred to him by his full name, but it wasn't until he had the language transfer, that he learned that it was a sign of courtesy that they called him that. They all knew he was not from Kevla, but did not know what the appropriate form of address was for him. And so, they erred on the formal side of calling him by his full and proper name, while they waited for him to correct them. Since he had never told them how to address him, and always introduced himself as "Ianto Jones," they followed his lead. He made sure to correct this, by inviting everyone to call him Ianto.

Now that he knew the Kevlan language, Lahja decided it was time to begin work on his shielding. In the roughly eighteen days he had spent with her, he had come far in his meditation exercises. Under her instruction, he had learned how to recognize what made him Ianto Jones and what he was picking up from those around him. It had not been as easy as it might sound. He was surprised to realize how, even with the TARDIS shielding him, he was still picking up the emotions of others. Lahja insisted that in order to begin shielding properly, he needed to be able to lock his true self away, and that was why he needed to know who he was. Otherwise, if his shields weakened or slipped, he could lose himself in the emotions of others.

"Once you have found your true self, you are what we call 'centered.' We can then begin grounding you. It is only when you can accomplish both, that we can start building your shields," she explained to him. "Meditation helps because it keeps you calm, lets you figure out who and what you are. It is very important, Ianto, that once you learn how to center yourself, you do not let yourself slip. Your gift will be very powerful once it matures and an empath that loses control of his shield, often goes insane - and that is what we are trying to avoid!"

Ianto nodded, trying to breathe in and out calmly. He was nervous but also quite excited.

"Are you ready?" she asked. After he confirmed his willingness to begin, she smiled gently before taking him through the steps to find his center. He could feel her monitoring him as he looked within himself, searching for his true self. He thought he had come close to finding it these last couple of days, but something always managed to jar him out of the trance right before he did so. Perhaps today he would be lucky and succeed. He already knew that Lahja would not even teach him the theory behind the next step until he achieved this one: it was too dangerous for him - and her - if he didn't learn this. Time seemed to slip away as he concentrated on what he needed to do.

By the time Ianto managed to find his center, it was late in the day and almost time for the evening meal. Lahja, Ilmari, Kirsi and all the other Kevlans to whom he had spoken had all told him that he would know when he had found his center. He had been skeptical, not satisfied with the brief and vague descriptions on how it felt, that they gave. Now that he had found his center, he understood why their explanations had seemed so unsatisfactory. The sensation of finding yourself was a bit indescribable. He felt giddy, lighter in a way, as if he could go forth, and do whatever he needed to get done. It was a very heady feeling and one he couldn't put into words. He could feel approval from Lahja and an… older, alien presence - something that was both machine and sentient. It took him a moment to realize it was the TARDIS and a part of him was surprised she was looking out for him, even in this. Perhaps the TARDIS felt a sense of responsibility towards him since she had brought him here.

"Very good, Ianto," Lahja praised, smiling as he opened his eyes. Ianto grinned in response. "Tomorrow, we'll begin work on the next step. Make sure you get some rest tonight - no staying out late with that scamp, Ilmari."

***

Perhaps because of his artistic eye, Ianto found grounding - the next step in shielding - quite easy. Grounding consisted of imagining the exact physical limitation of one's body, and surrounding it with an imagined coating. Once that was achieved, the grounding linked to the center and that was the basic shield. Lahja and Kirsi ensured that he had done this correctly by mentally pushing at it. If done correctly, the light shield would hold; if he hadn't grounded properly, the link would snap and they would be in his mind.

"I am surprised, though pleased, that you achieved this so swiftly," Lahja praised, after it became clear that Ianto had successfully completed his task. "Tomorrow, we will begin to practice strengthening and and weakening your shield. After that, I will teach you how to use your gift. You are progressing quite nicely, Ianto. Go and find Ilmari - enjoy the night."

***

Later that night, Ianto laughed as Ilmari recounted how he and Aarne had pranked their class, fooling everyone into believing they had had nothing to do with everyone's hair changing colors. Harmless, but fun. Ianto's ever-present sketchpad rested on his bent knees, one pencil caught behind his ear, another held in his hand, as he drew quick sketches of his friends. Ilmari's _joie de vivre_ was contagious. It didn't matter what mood one was in - he always managed to make the people around him feel better.

"So Ianto, rumor has it that you managed the basic shield today. How do you feel?" Aarne asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pretty good, actually. Lahja said we would start working on my gift tomorrow."

"Oh! Good luck with that. Empathy, right?" Merja asked. The pretty Kevlan girl concentrated on the bit of fire that she held between her hands, entertaining the group of friends as she forced the fire to change into different shapes for their amusement. At first, it had startled Ianto, but he had grown used to it in these last few weeks. All of Ilmari's friends liked to practice using their gifts during their evenings out.

"Yeah. Bit nervous, actually." The others nodded - they had all felt the same when they first learned how to use their gift - and they had grown up on Kevla and known what to expect. How much worse could it be for Ianto, who wasn't even from a people where psychic gifts were accepted?

"Don't worry. You're also working with Kirsi, right?" Ilmari asked. After Ianto nodded in confirmation, he continued, "She and Lahja will make sure you don't get hurt. They are both powerful and really good teachers. You're lucky. Must be because _Lääkäri_ brought you here."

Ianto shrugged. He knew the Kevlans held the Doctor - or _Lääkäri_ as they called him - in some sort of high esteem, and accordingly held Ianto himself in high regard, but to Ianto, who barely knew the Doctor, it was all relative. He was thankful to the Doctor and the TARDIS for taking him to Kevla, and asking the High Priest to train him in his empathy, but he also had no idea _why_ the Doctor had decided to single him out and offer him this training. While psychic gifts may not be common on Earth, he wasn't naïve enough to believe he was the only one to have such gifts in his time. In the end, he was just grateful to receive the training necessary to keep him from going nutters.

***

"An empath can be a powerful tool. It is why they are highly prized," Lahja began her lecture. Ianto paid rapt attention. After all, anything she said could affect him, even if those on Earth did not exactly believe in his abilities. The fact that the Doctor and the TARDIS had found him seemed to indicate that other alien species, ones who perhaps weren't as nice as the Doctor, could find him as well. Best to be aware of all the dangers inherent with his gift.

It turned out that while empaths were rare, they were also very valuable, and treated with great respect. ìIt is not just that you can feel the emotions of others, Ianto. This, you already know. A trained empath can pinpoint the emotions of a single being in a crowded room. A powerful empath can change the emotions of the people around him. Powerful, fully trained empaths, can subtly influence the emotions of a group, so that they are not even aware of their change of heart. An empath who remains untrained, can get lost in the emotions of others, unable to separate his own feelings from others, and is slowly driven insane. If they are powerful, they can also project their own madness unto others. You see why it is important that you are trained?î Lahja asked him gravely.

Ianto nodded, eyes wide with surprise, and a healthy dose of fear. "But do not worry my young _myötäeläminen_. We will not allow you to leave here without the proper training. I do not think _Lääkäri_ or his wonderful ship would allow it. They have brought you here to be trained and that, we will do."

Lahja liked to have Kirsi join her in testing Ianto's shields. As Ianto became skilled at keeping their emotions away from him, and then later, in changing the feelings they projected towards him, they brought in others for him to do the same. From conversations they had had, Lahja knew Ianto needed to be able to hold shields whilst in a well-populated area. "You will always need to have your shields up, Ianto. As you get older, you will find shielding to come easier to you, and will not have to concentrate as much in order to keep it active. It will become second nature to you."

He could only hope. It was tiring to keep the mental activity up at all times. But he did notice that Lahja was right in her assertions. The more he practiced his shielding, even the most basic, the easier it was to hold them for a longer and longer period of time without tiring. He could tell when the TARDIS completely ceased shielding him, because he lost the alien warmth that he had sensed since the Doctor and the TARDIS had first found him. A part of him missed the quiet presence, but another part of him was proud that he could shield himself without help.

***

"So, er… Ianto Jones, wasn't it? Yes. Well. The High Priest informs me you have been trained," the Doctor told him one morning about three months after they arrived. Ianto looked up from the pad he was currently using and focused eyes on the one who had interrupted him. It took him a moment to place the one before him as the one who brought him to Kevla.

"Oh, it's you, Doctor," he replied, a bit inanely, with a smile.

"Yes. Well. How do you feel?" The Doctor leaned forward on his cane, sharp eyes seeming to peer into Ianto's soul. He could feel the time lord trying to push into his mind, and he deftly pushed the probe away. "Good. Good. Glad to see you've learned what you came here to learn."

"Are we leaving then, sir?" Ianto asked. If he was surprised by the rather abrupt greeting by the Doctor, he kept it well hidden.

"Well. I do need to get you back home. And my granddaughter is probably worrying. So. You're trained up. I've done what I said I would."

"Do you wish to leave now? Or may I say goodbye to my teachers and friends?" Ianto really hoped the Doctor would allow him to say goodbye to those who had made him feel welcome on this alien world, and who had taught what he needed to know in order to survive.

Perhaps the Doctor heard some of his reluctance to just leave in his voice, because while he still sounded gruff and a bit put out at having to remain for an extra day, he did inform Ianto that they were leaving in the morning. "Thank you, Doctor," was all Ianto said, before gathering his things and going off to find Lahja, Kirsi, and Ilmari and his friends. He had a lot to do before he left.

***

"I can't believe you are leaving!" Ilmari whined, later that evening. Ianto shrugged. It was not as if he could prevent it from happening. ìYou will come back, if you can?î

"Of course. I don't know if I will ever return, but if I can, I will. You have been a good friend to me, these last months," Ianto assured him. Despite the last minute notice, his friends had arranged a suitable send off; not only were his teachers and friends present, but also several of the townspeople and shopkeepers that Ianto had met and spoke with in the last few months. He had even been gifted with art supplies, something he knew he would treasure, for he did not think he would return to Kevla again.

"Ianto Jones," Lahja intoned from the center of the gathering. Ianto went to her. "You came here, untrained, knowing nothing of your gift. In the time you have spent here, you have worked hard, never flinching, no matter how difficult the task. You have succeeded most admirably in what you set out to do. We, the people of Kevla, in the city of Tyyneys, at our Temple, award you the title of _myötäeläminen_. We give you this, as a sign of your rank." She held out a small box, which Ianto took with trembling hands. He opened it carefully and gasped at it's beauty. It was a pendant, made from the same stone of which the Temple was, and etched onto it, was a _sormustinkukka_ flower, twined around a _punasusi_. The delicate keeping the fierce at bay. He thought it very fitting.

"Thank you," he finally managed to say. Lahja smiled, even as she took the pendant from him and lifted it over his head, so that it fell against his head. She kissed his forehead. "You are far stronger than you think you are, Ianto. Remember. We are always here, do you have need of us. We will always be here." Ianto smiled tremulously. They might be here, but he doubted he would ever return. Not that he would tell them that.

Her gift seemed to signal an end to the party, as others began to drift off. Ianto made sure to thank everyone who came, and for all they had done for him these last months. In the end, it was just he and Ilmari, the latter choosing to help Ianto carry his presents to his room.

"I will miss you, Ianto Jones," Ilmari said. "You have told me so many fantastic tales of your world. Perhaps, I will one day travel there. But you, I think, you will already be gone. Never forget you have a home here."

"I won't."

"Good. Good night Ianto. I will see you in the morning."

***

"Well then, ready to go?" the Doctor asked as Ianto met him on the steps of the Temple. The Doctor stood with the High Priest, Lahja, and Ilmari.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then. Say your goodbyes and we'll be off."

"Thank you _ylipappi_, for letting me study here," Ianto first said to the High Priest.

"You are quite welcome Ianto Jones. Safe journey, wherever you may travel."

"Come, child. Say your goodbyes to me," Lahja said next, pulling Ianto into an embrace. She held him close and Ianto could feel the pride she felt towards him. He smiled at that.

"Good journey, my friend," Ilmari said, when it was his turn.

"Good journey."

And then, it was time to go. Ianto followed the Doctor as they headed up the path, away from Tyyneys and towards where the TARDIS waited. At the top of the hill, Ianto turned for one last glimpse of Tyyneys: the city gleamed before him and he did his best to commit it to his memory. It was not home, but it had been. The people there had taken him into their hearts and shown him what he needed to know. For that, he would always remember them.

He smiled at the Doctor as he entered the TARDIS; he felt her welcoming caress against his mind, and sent her back a wave of welcome. "Well then. Next stop. 1998," the Doctor announced gravely.

"Thank you, Doctor. I truly appreciate what you have done for me."

"It was nothing. Now, then. Why don't you go find your room, and rest for a bit? It will take a while to return you home."

Ianto nodded and left to go and find his room. The Doctor had promised to help him and he had. Now, it was time to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Doctor spent his time on Kevla, Ianto ends up in 1963 and meets Susan, Ian and Barbara grow suspicious, and the Doctor decides to take them all on a little bit of a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Doctor Who and Torchwood don't belong to me.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to my beta A. Ross. Some of the dialogue between Ian, Barbara, Susan and the Doctor is taken directly from the episodes in question. I thought about switching up the dialogue, but it is rather lovely as it is, and I decided, in the end, to not mess with it. I did some research on living in 1960s London, including what music was popular and the importance of fashion. The government scandal referred to is the Profumo Affair. I don't think the time of year in which Susan is attending the Coal Hill School is ever mentioned, so this takes place in Sept - Oct of 1963. It allowed me to make use of far more interesting historical facts.

The Doctor liked to visit Kevla. While the Kevlans themselves were nowhere near as advanced as his own people, they were all possessed of rather advanced mental arts; more than that, he enjoyed spending time on their planet, especially in the years since he had left Gallifrey, because they often presented to him interesting problems for him to solve. This trip was no different, even with his bringing the young human with him for training.

In truth, the Doctor would have preferred to simply drop off the human and return to Susan. However, the TARDIS had made it very clear, (well, as clear as a TARDIS could do so), that she was not budging from Kevla. He knew from experience that if his ship was not willing to move… well, he couldn't force her to do what she did not want to do - at least not without some very good justifications. For some reason, the TARDIS had taken a liking to the young Earth human. He also knew that she actively shielded the boy from the emotions of others. He suspected that was the reason his ship did not wish to leave Kevla. They needed to be in the same general area as the human in order for her to maintain the shields. This meant he was effectively stuck on Kevla until the boy no longer needed the TARDIS and her help.

Fortunately, he did not truly object to remaining here. Kevla was unique in the current Galactic Empire, in that nearly all its population had psychic gifts. They had discovered the best way to use what they had long before they had contact with another planet. This had aided them when they had begun to broker treaties and alliances with others. By agreeing to use their gifts for others, they had managed to make Kevla a protected planet. In order to gain contracts with Kevlan psychics, the planetary governments within the Empire consented to protect the planet against attack by another. Kevla had a finite resource and wielded it expertly: everyone knew the best way to ensure the rest of the Empire paid attention to an alliance, or trade agreement, or any type of political business, was to hire a Kevlan psychic.

More than that, the Doctor enjoyed visiting the Temple on Tyyneys. The meditation rooms located in the very middle of the building were nearly as nice as those on Gallifrey. He always felt refreshed when he left. It also helped that the Kevlans believed in ignoring their visitors, unless they themselves invited conversation. And so, after the Doctor had dropped off Ianto into the care of the High Priest, he had retreated to one of the rooms set aside for guests and prepared to relax and unwind.

***

Two Kevlan weeks later, the Doctor emerged from the Temple and went to find the current High Priest. He had first met Tapani when he was a young man, still in training. The Doctor had liked the curious young man, who desired nothing more than to know everything about everything. He had especially liked that the young Kevlan did not simply demand information, but rather, did his best to learn all he could on a subject before asking for further assistance. It had not surprised him to learn that Tapani had ascended to the position of High Priest; it was something of a lifelong dream for the Kevlan. The Doctor was certain he held his position with the greatest honor.

"Ah, _Lääkäri_. I see you have emerged from your meditations," Tapani commented as he saw the Doctor enter his office. "I trust it was fruitful?"

"Yes, yes. Quite peaceful."

"Good. The young one that you brought has shown great promise. Lahja has begun to teach him the basics of shielding. I do not think it will take him very long."

"Humph. That _is_ a surprise. I didn't think apes like him were so talented. Still, I suppose it's good that he learns quickly. I don't want to stay away from my granddaughter too long."

"As you say," Tapani said, inclining his head. He was well-used to the Doctor's attitude and belief towards virtually anyone not of his own people. "Since you will be here yet awhile, I presume you do not wish to remain idle?"

"No, no… The TARDIS won't let me tinker with her here," the Doctor pouted. He was a little miffed at that too. But just because he couldn't work on her here, didn't mean he couldn't pick up some parts if he found them and work on her back on Earth. He would have to see what the Kevlan markets had. He was especially concerned because it looked as if her chameleon circuit was broken. He had been very surprised to see the TARDIS retain the police box design she had adopted for 1963 London when they had landed on Kevla. She should have changed her appearance to match her new surroundings, and that she didn't caused him some worry. Hopefully, he could find the necessary parts to fix that aspect of her circuitry.

Tapani's lips quirk with amusement. The Doctor's relationship with the TARDIS was well-known to him. The Doctor had spent many an hour speaking of it with him, in his youth. "If it would not be too much of a bother, we could use your help with the Tsarkin alliance." He waited patiently because while the Doctor often aided them on his visits, he would not help them if doing so affected the time stream too much. He might be considered a renegade by his own people, but the Doctor did adhere to the basic principles of the Time Lords of Gallifrey.

The Doctor thought for a moment, wracking his brain and stretching his senses to determine whether his participation in this would affect time. The general sense he received was that his presence didn't affect time in any significant way. He was rather happy about that; working with the Kevlans on this would keep him busy while Ianto learned what he needed to in order to survive with his gift. "I would be happy to help," he told Tapani.

"Thank you _Lääkäri_. Your presence will be most welcome."

*** 

The Doctor was both gratified and suspicious that the diplomatic work with which he helped the Kevlans finished just as Ianto ended his empathy training. He snorted at the message from Tapani informing him of Ianto's progress. Damned clairvoyants. They had probably informed Tapani of the best task for which to ask his help so that he would not be bored while waiting for Ianto to finish up with what he needed to know. As soon as the transport left him at the Temple, he stalked off to find the boy. Might as well inform him of their imminent departure.

He eventually found the young human at the top of the path they had taken into Tyyneys their first morning on Kevla. He appeared to be drawing - again. Seemed to be a habit of his. Not that the Doctor particularly cared. He wanted to return to Susan and make sure all was well with her. He hadn't been away from her for this long in many years and he worried, even if he knew the TARDIS would return him to the afternoon he had left.

"So, er… Ianto Jones, wasn't it? Yes. Well. The High Priest informs me you have been trained," the Doctor told the human. The boy looked at him as if he did not recognize him.

"Oh, it's you, Doctor," Ianto replied.

"Yes. Well. How do you feel?" The Doctor leaned forward on his cane, wanting to make sure the boy had learned what he had been brought here for. He pushed into Ianto's mind, testing the human's shields. He was pleased when he felt the empath deflect his mind probe with great ease. It appeared that Tapani's reports had not exaggerated Ianto's abilities. "Good. Good. Glad to see you've learned what you came here to learn."

"Are we leaving then, sir?" Ianto asked.

"Well. I do need to get you back home. And my granddaughter is probably worrying. So. You're trained up. I've done what I said I would."

"Do you wish to leave now? Or may I say goodbye to my teachers and friends?"

The Doctor inwardly sighed. He would much rather leave today, but if the reports were true, Ianto had made several friends in the months he had been on Kevla. Tapani had also mentioned how much Lahja had enjoyed teaching the young empath. He couldn't, in good conscience, just leave without giving him the chance to say his goodbyes. The likelihood of him ever seeing Kevla again were so slim as it were. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

As Ianto hurried back to the Temple, presumably to inform his friends of his departure, the Doctor wondered when he had gotten so soft.

***

The goodbyes the next morning were not nearly as prolonged and painful as the Doctor had expected. He was surprised to see the pendant around Ianto's neck. He wondered if the boy knew its significance. The _sormustinkukka_ flower was the symbol of Kevla; the _punasusi_ represented the gift of empathy. Taken together and positioned as they were, it indicated that Ianto was a Kevlan-trained empath and afforded all the privileges as if he were a native-born Kevlan. While it likely would not mean much in the long run, as Earth did not gain official contact with alien species until the late 21st century, it did mean that if someone stumbled upon the boy and he was in danger, they were obligated to aid him. It also meant that Ianto could be called upon to help broker treaties.

The Doctor watched as Ianto said the last of his goodbyes before turning to the Doctor, luggage in hand. The Doctor said his own goodbyes to Tapani and led the way back to the TARDIS. He could feel her contentment as they neared her doors. He could only assume she was pleased that Ianto had gained the help he so desperately needed. Once inside, he sent the boy to rest in his room. While it would not take very long to arrive back on Earth 1998, he did not want him underfoot.

***

One day, he would discover the reason why the TARDIS decided not to listen to him. He stared in frustration at the TARDIS's console; the screen before him indicated that she had re-materialized in the junk yard in which he kept her hidden, in 1963 London. This was most certainly not 1998 Wales. "Why? What is so important about this boy that you will not let me return him home?" he asked his ship. He was not overly surprised when his only answer was stubborn silence. He sighed. He did not like this, not at all.

"Have we arrived?" Ianto asked quietly, satchels in hand.

"No. Well, yes. But not 1998," the Doctor replied. "Welcome to 1963. It seems the TARDIS wants you to remain. So remain you shall. Go on. Return your things to your room. We'll talk later."

"Uh… yes, Sir." He watched as Ianto scuttled back down the hall. The TARDIS pulsed happily in his mind. He sighed and shook his head, leaning on his cane. He just wished he knew what was going on.

***

Susan breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed open the door leading to Foreman Scrap Merchant and saw the familiar blue police box, which the TARDIS had opted to disguise herself as. It was not that she had feared it would be missing, but the TARDIS _was_ temperamental and just because Grandfather insisted he would return by the time school let out, did not mean he and the TARDIS would be present. So it was with a great deal of relief that she saw the ship sitting where it was meant to be.

She honestly didn't know what she would have done if the TARDIS not been there. She did not really have any friends with whom she could spend the night - for the most part, her fellow students thought her too strange to want to spend time with her. Her teachers were suspicious of her home life and she did not want to give them cause to examine her or Grandfather more closely than they already did. But it seemed as if her worries were ill-founded; she smiled with excitement. She couldn't wait to hear what Grandfather had to say about whatever the TARDIS had decided to involve him in.

The TARDIS sent out a small pulse in welcome as she neared the door. She used her key to open the door and entered the gleaming white console room. "Grandfather! It is wonderful to see you!" she called out in greeting.

The Doctor turned around, a smile transforming his normally stoic face, as he saw his granddaughter. He had been away from her for far too long. "Susan. And how was school for you this day?"

"Oh, the same as always. I like it here, on Earth, but I do not understand why these humans can't understand the simplest of concepts."

"Have you decided you have had enough of this then?" the Doctor asked. For a moment, he hoped she was ready to depart this planet and this decade. Maybe then the TARDIS would allow him to return young Jones back to his time.

"Oh no, Grandfather. I do so enjoy living here. Why, humans are so very interesting!"

The Doctor sighed. Of course she would desire to remain here. Well maybe he could foist his new charge on her. Yes, she would find Ianto interesting. She had always liked empaths.

"How was your trip, Grandfather?" Susan could sense he was not wholly happy, though she suspected in part, it was due to her insistence on remaining here.

"Good, good. You'll like the boy," he told her. He smiled indulgently as she paused, her hand on the console. As if he had heard his cue, Ianto entered hesitantly from the hall. Susan looked back and forth from him to her grandfather in confusion.

"Grandfather?" she asked, and in her voice were all the questions he knew she had. In all the time they had travelled with one another, he had never voluntarily taken another passenger with him.

"Susan, this is Ianto Jones. The TARDIS decided he was to remain with us for a time. Ianto, this is my granddaughter, Susan. You will be attending school with her."

"Yes, sir." He did not sound all that happy about that, but the Doctor did not have any sympathy. It was bad enough the boy was here. Susan, on the other hand, looked thrilled. He suspected she and the TARDIS would conspire to keep Ianto on board as long as possible.

***

While they ate dinner, the Doctor and Susan planned Ianto's immediate future. The Doctor planned to introduce Ianto as the son of his nephew and his wife, both of whom had tragically died, leaving Ianto under the Doctor's care. After eating, Ianto excused himself to his room, needing space to think about all that had happened to him. He sank to his bed, knees to his chest and let loose his tightly controlled emotions. This… this all just felt surreal and scary.

What did he actually _know_ about the Doctor? The Kevlans liked him well enough, but he was not on Kevla anymore, was he? The Doctor had found him, brought him to Kevla to learn how to use his gift. And now he was in 1963, and not by his or the Doctor's choice.

He was only fourteen - no wait. Fifteen, now. His birthday had passed whilst he was on Kevla. So now he was fifteen, thirty-five years in the past - twenty years before he was even born! His… minder? Guardian? Just what was he to call the Doctor? He didn't know and the Doctor didn't seem pleased to have charge of him. Stuck in the past because the TARDIS wished it. The Doctor had his granddaughter - who was to say that he would not decide Ianto was too much trouble to keep around, and just leave? Ianto was not owed anything by the Doctor - if anything, he was the one indebted to the Time Lord and his ship. He knew he would not have lasted very much longer had he not gone to Kevla. Lahja had not spared him the stories of what could happen to him if he ever completely lost his shielding.

He had no idea what was going to happen to him. The Doctor had found him yesterday, told him they were returning home the next day and that was that. Landing in 1963 had never been a part of the plan, but it seemed he would need to rethink what exactly he was doing on the TARDIS.

He sighed; in his mind, he could feel the alien warmth he associated with the TARDIS. He supposed she was offering him comfort. He snorted, falling backwards onto the mattress. He was fifteen, stuck in the past, and apparently, under the supervision of an alien, his granddaughter and their ship. When he left with the Doctor, he had hoped for some adventure, prayed for some way to control his empathy. Kevla had taken care of the latter and now it seemed as if the TARDIS had seen fit to provide him with the former. London, 1963. And from what the Doctor and Susan had said before he left them, he was going to be joining her at school. He wondered what it would be like, how different it would be from his own time.

***

The next morning, the Doctor accompanied the two teens to the Coal Hill School. He left Ianto with some pointed advice: "Remember, boy. This is 1963 and not 1998. Don't mess with the time line!"

"Yes, sir," was his quiet reply. In some ways, this was worse than arriving on Kevla. There, at least, everything was foreign, nothing familiar, except what he himself had brought. But this was Earth, albeit in the past. Still, he couldn't help but be thrilled. Here he was, in the past, and living on the TARDIS. He only worried that he might slip up, and accidentally reveal future information.

In many ways, school in 1963 was no different than school in 1998. Teens were teens; they formed cliques, content in the belief that they _knew_ and _understood_ the world in ways the adults did not. Ianto found himself adjusting to the superficial aspects of this new world.

The music sounded familiar, reminding him of his parents and home and Saturday nights with the whole of the family at home, laughing and talking and complaining about the minutia of life. Thirty-five year difference between his _now_ and his own time, and he was still listening to the Beatles, Gerry and the Pacemakers, and Moody Blues. It excited him to be in London during this time. His parents had mentioned how exciting a time it was, but they had lived in Wales and not London, or Manchester or Liverpool. He had read about it, but it was so very different to be living here.

Classes were a different story. He quickly understood why Susan, despite loving this time and this people, became so frustrated with school. He had trouble all on his own, remembering what was current and in the news: the history he had learned not even six months ago, occurring right now. The sixties were a tumultuous decade and his classmates spoke about the nuclear test ban treaty signed that summer, the more exciting Great Train Robbery, and the latest government scandal, that looked as if it was going to bring down the current Prime Minister. It had taken him a few days to realize that the Cold War was very, very real; the Soviets were considered an actual threat.

But it wasn't just in history that he had to watch what he said. Science with Mr. Chesterton was a trial. The equipment they used was clunky in his view; Susan despaired of it.

"It's so, so… antiquated, Ianto! I don't know how you can use this and still get acceptable results," she complained.

Susan had difficulty in Mr. Chesterton's class. The problem was that Time Lords were very advanced. The science taught on Earth was so far beneath them, that it was, quite literally, child's play to her. Her mind worked at such a higher level that she couldn't wrap her mind around the far simpler concepts Mr. Chesterton tried to impart.

Ianto had his own problems. Simple ones, such as realizing that there were only 103 elements on the periodic table (and hadn't that tripped him up!) to more complicated ones that he eventually determined came from the language transfer on Kevla. The transfer hadn't simply given him what amounted to a dictionary, providing the appropriate word in Kevla for its English or Welsh equivalent. It had literally provided him with the grammatical, cultural and world context of the language. It was as if he grew up speaking the language. Kevla had more advanced science than Earth in the twentieth century did, and he started to find that the transfer worked with his studying to give him a better understanding of science. He knew he was one of the more advanced students in the class.

It rather freaked him out.

***

At first, it was strange to be in school. The other teens gave him some leeway because they all "knew" he was there because his parents were dead. But, he was also the cousin of Susan, and Susan did not have many friends. She was far too smart and yet, she often made simple mistakes, like confusing the UK measurement system with the American one. She more often than not remained by herself - until Ianto had arrived.

Ianto was the seventh child of his parents, and his older siblings had ensured that he was comfortable with strangers and a wide variety of different personalities. While he preferred quieter activities - like his art - he could and did play sports, dragged into pick up games of rugby or football by his siblings and their friends. He preferred rugby, but football was the sport of choice in London, so he quickly adapted. He also gained friends because, despite being from Wales, he seemed to have intimate knowledge of bands and songs that were just now becoming popular.

If his fellow students were less than pleased when he dragged Susan with him, they soon came to accept her - she was weird, and too smart, but she seemed to genuinely like people. Her overt friendliness went a long way towards gaining her some acceptance with their classmates.

***

Susan, and to a lesser extent, the Doctor, made sure Ianto had all he needed in order to survive in 1963. Money never seemed a problem, and the TARDIS provided them with appropriate clothing. London was all about fashion, and the way you dressed defined who you were in a way far dissimilar to his own time. He had never really cared about the way he looked or the particulars of what he wore, but it seemed to dominate the conversations of his peers. He considered himself fortunate that being an artist seemed hip, and afforded him a leeway in his choice of dress and actions.

But it wasn't just the physical amenities that the two provided him. The Doctor might not have wanted Ianto with him, but he took his responsibility seriously. Ianto never knew if it was something Susan had said, or if the Doctor himself had noticed, but the Time Lord came to his room about a weeks after he came to 1963.

"Hm.. How are your shields holding up, boy?"

"Pretty well, sir," Ianto told him.

"Uhuh," the Doctor said, his gaze piercing. Ianto flushed under his scrutiny. His shields _had_ been holding, but he could feel the strain of keeping the emotions of his classmates from breaching them. Teens, as he discovered, felt an awful lot. "Well, come with me," the Doctor instructed, and Ianto followed. They went through several hallways and turns, and Ianto only hoped he could remember the way in the future. Though he also suspected the TARDIS would aid him, should he need to find his way again. At last they reached their destination. "Here you go, then," the Doctor said and they stepped into a gorgeous garden, reminiscent of the few he had seen on Kevla.

Ianto recognized plants and flowers from Earth and Kevla, and he figured the ones he didn't know came from worlds the Doctor and Susan had visited. He had no idea how the TARDIS was able to maintain something like this, but figured it was just another example of the magic the TARDIS seemed to encapsulate.

"I want you to come here and meditate for a little bit each day. Work on your shields. I don't want all that you learned to go to waste!"

"Yes, Doctor," Ianto replied, already relaxing as the peace and serenity of the garden soothed him in a way he hadn't even realized he needed. "Thank you." The Doctor grunted before leaving him to the garden and the peace it brought. Ianto wandered for a little while, looking for the perfect spot, and it didn't take long for him to find it. He sank into the ground, letting the aromas that should have clashed - but didn't - surround him, and drifted into meditation. Everything just melted away and he lost himself, in a way he had not since he left Kevla.

The Doctor was right. He needed this.

***

"I am so happy you are here, Ianto," Susan told him one afternoon as they studied. "School is so much more interesting, now."

Ianto just smiled. He was happy that his presence helped Susan, happy that she had someone to study with and learn what was current and not yet to pass. She was a lovely girl, and he could see why the Doctor would do everything in his power to keep her happy.

He did not know why the TARDIS had refused to return him home, but he was having too much fun to worry overly about it. He planned to enjoy his time with the Doctor, Susan and the TARDIS. It was all an adventure, despite having to attend classes. It wasn't like this counted for his future career, after all.

***

Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright were certain that _something_ was fishy about Susan Foreman and her cousin, Ianto Jones. They were both brilliant - that they agreed on.

"I sometimes feel as if they should be teaching the class and not I. The experiments I assign are far too simple for them. At least now that her cousin is here, she has a partner who can attempt to keep pace with her," Ian complained to Barbara one afternoon.

"But it is strange, isn't it, how they have the strangest ideas at times! It as if they don't understand the simplest concepts, and yet, they can both provide a well articulated argument on almost any given topic." Barbara sighed, shaking her head. She loved teaching, loved bringing history alive to her students. She had worried about Susan for a while now and had tried to set up a meeting with the girl's grandfather, only to be brushed off. "I worry about the two of them. There is just something… strange about the family."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things? I agree, the two of them can be… frustrating. But Susan's gotten better since Ianto arrived. As I said, they still manage to make me feel as if I don't possess a tenth of their knowledge. And Susan's homework, at least, is not the same quality it once was, but they both could just be adjusting to their new living situation."

Barbara shook her head. "I don't think that is it, Ian. There is just something so mysterious about the two of them, as if they know something that we don't."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Ian asked. None of their fellow teachers had noticed anything strange about the two children - and he knew that both he and Barbara had discreetly questioned them. When Barbara asked to meet with their guardian, they always excused him as being too busy to make an appointment. "He's a Doctor, Miss Wright," Susan explained. "Very busy right now."

Ian couldn't explain why he felt uneasy around them, beyond the fact that they seemed to understand science in a way he did not. While Ianto had been quiet at first, he had quickly adapted to living in London, rather than Wales. He had also helped Susan to fit in with their classmates in the weeks since he had joined the school. He seemed to get along with everyone and brought Susan with him wherever he went. The art teacher adored him and bragged about his talent. Together, the two children produced quite a conundrum.

"You know, I asked the secretary for their home address, Ian. And when I went there, there was nothing! Nothing but a junk yard," Barbara said, interrupting his thoughts.

"The secretary probably just had it wrong," Ian soothed.

"I don't think that's it. Ian, I am worried about them."

"What do you want to do, then? Follow them home?"

"I just want to be sure that… that they aren't in any danger."

Ian smiled. "Alright, Barbara. We'll see where they'll take us, this afternoon."

"Good. Now, Susan is waiting for me. I have a book she wants to borrow."

***

Ianto laughed as Susan related the latest attempt by Miss Wright and Mr. Chesterton to try and discover what their secret was. Mr. Chesterton had thought he was being subtle when he had inquired whether they needed a ride home that day, but in reality, had all but telegraphed his real reasons for asking. Both Ianto and Susan found the two teacher's attempts at uncovering the truth about them vastly amusing. Susan wanted to let them follow them home; she argued that it was better for them to discover what they could now, rather than continue with their amateur attempts at sleuthing.

He didn't think the Doctor would appreciate the two teachers discovering the truth, but Susan was convinced it was the right way to go. He acceded to her wishes - especially since she agreed to come with him to the art supply shop on their way home.

"Oh look Susan! They have some of those sketchpads I like. I'm almost out of pages on my last one," Ianto said with some excitement. He loved this shop. In the weeks since his arrival, he had spent a great deal of time in there.

Susan just shook her head and laughed. Ianto went through the sketch pads so very quickly! Of course his talent was such as to warrant it, but she couldn't help but be amused that this was the third trip to the shop this week.

Ianto quickly became involved in a rapt discussion with the clerk, who had greeted the two of them with a friendly smile before turning to the young man and bringing him over to a new display of pencils. Susan watched with fondness as Ianto became lost in the conversation; she was content to browse while she waited for him to select his purchases. And if she got too bored, there was always the book Miss Wright had lent her.

***

Thirty minutes later, Ianto and Susan finally left the shop. It was growing dark and they hurried along the London streets, intent on reaching the junk yard as quickly as possible. Susan noted as the automobile that Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright were in drove past them. "I suspect they will be waiting for us," she commented.

Ianto shrugged in reply. He was more interested in reach the TARDIS so he could experiment with some of his recent purchases. He was also still convinced the Doctor would not be pleased.

It was full dark by the time the reached the door that led to where the TARDIS stood hidden. Glancing around, Ianto did not see his two teachers and thought maybe they had decided to give up their quest. He and Susan slipped through the door and entered the TARDIS. Susan called for her grandfather, while Ianto shrugged off his coat and headed for his room. He sent a greeting towards the TARDIS and smiled at her response. It never ceased to amaze him how _alive_ she was.

"Grandfather isn't here," Susan announced as she stood in his door, watching as he put away his new art supplies.

"He's probably scavenging for new parts," Ianto replied, only half paying attention to her.

"I suppose you're right."

"Hm…" Ianto hummed a reply.

Susan watched him for a few more moments before deciding to return to the console room. Maybe she would try and see if she could find her grandfather, see if he needed any help.

***

It was with a great deal of annoyance that the Doctor greeted the two teachers who had wandered into the junk yard. A part of him acknowledged their concern for two of their students, but a greater part of him was annoyed at their persistence.

"I am certain that I saw Ianto and Susan enter here, Sir. Are you certain you have not seen two youngsters?" the female teacher persisted in asking. Her male companion wandered through the junk yard, peering around the larger pieces to see where the two children hid.

"Where would they hide?" the Doctor dissembled. He grew more irritated as they circled the TARDIS, seemingly fascinated by the police box located in a junk yard. He grew more agitated as they kept insisting that something was wrong. He was always amazed at how quickly the humans could latch onto the idea that something was wrong, even if they could not describe what was actually wrong, and yet. They often completely refused to admit what their minds told them to be true. He did not think they would be any different. He only wondered what he could do or say to encourage the two to leave the junk yard, without satisfying their curiosity as to where Ianto and Susan actually were. He really needed to speak to his granddaughter. It was completely unacceptable that these two teachers had found their way here.

He frowned as the two insisted on finding Ianto and Susan, insisted that they had to be here somewhere. And of course, Susan had to call out for him as they stood near the TARDIS. Trying to deny them entrance did not work. It was really quite annoying how they pushed past him, exclaiming as they found themselves not in the police box they had thought it was, but a much larger and stranger room.

"Susan, close the door," he ordered quietly and smiled as she obeyed.

"Susan! What is going on? Who is this?" Miss Wright asked.

"This is my grandfather."

Both teachers kept insisting that the TARDIS wasn't possible. They refused to believe the truth, despite Susan desperately attempting to explain it to them. Their disbelief and refusal to believe what was before their very eyes angered the Doctor. This - this was why he merely tolerated humans! Did they not trust their own senses?

And so, he decided to teach them a lesson. Even as Susan protested, he moved around the TARDIS, directing her to take them on a trip. Maybe if the two teachers experienced what the TARDIS could do, they would cease their silliness.

***

Ianto frowned as he felt the somewhat familiar sensation of the TARDIS traveling through time. The Doctor hadn't mentioned that they were going somewhere, nor, and this thought caused Ianto some amount of disconcertion, that Ianto was to return to his own time. The TARDIS passed along a sense of amusement when he lowered his shields enough to send an enquiry. He shrugged and went to find the Doctor and Susan - and find answers.

"Doctor, where are we going?" he asked as he entered the console room. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Mr. Chesterton unconscious on the floor in front of Miss Wright, who had collapsed in a faint in one of the chairs, while Susan berated her grandfather for the trip.

"What happened?" Ianto asked. He was a bit concerned at the sight of his teachers.

"Grandfather was angry with Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright and decided to prove to them that this ship could do what I claimed," Susan explained, her tone angry.

"Not now, Susan. Come, help me figure out where we are," the Doctor said, ignoring his two errant passengers as he fiddled with various instruments on the console. Susan just sighed before obeying her grandfather. She knew better than to disagree with him when he acted like this. Also, she was a bit concerned, since it was her idea to allow the two teachers to follow her and Ianto home.

"Can I help?" Ianto asked, though he knew even before he offered, it would not be accepted.

"No, no," the Doctor responded, absently. Ianto nodded and pulled out one of his ever-present sketchpads and pencil and started to draw. Both teachers had interesting features and it was too good an opportunity to waste.

***

Barbara woke first. She glanced around, noticed Susan and the Doctor at the console and Ian at her feet. She woke her colleague.

"Ugh… I must have hit my head," Ian said, hand to the back of it as he felt the knot that had formed. He followed Barbara's gaze, before sharing a look with her. "The movement's stopped."

"Pace is steady," Susan announced.

"Layer of sand, rough formation… Hmm… good," the Doctor commented, turning his attention back to the dials before him.

"We left 1963," Susan said, tentatively.

"Oh, yes, undoubtedly," the Doctor said. "I'll be able to tell you where, presently." He frowned as he looked at his instruments. "Zero. That's not right." Susan walked to look at the year-o-meter. "I'm afraid this year-o-meter isn't calculating properly." He looked up to the video monitor. "Hmm. Well. Anyway, the journey's finished." He turned to look at the two teachers.

Ianto smirked as he lowered his shields enough to capture the emotions on the TARDIS. Susan was… annoyed, worried, but excited. The Doctor was amused, but also very annoyed and a bit angry. Ianto wondered what the two teachers had said to set him off. Mr. Chesterton was confused and annoyed, concerned about… Miss Wright and Susan and Ianto. Miss Wright had similar emotions, though she seemed more concerned about the two children than herself and her fellow teacher. He shifted on the floor, getting into a more comfortable position. Susan captured his eyes and shook her head in slight amusement, before turning to look at her two teachers.

The Doctor looked at the two with a look of confusion. "What are you doing down there?" he asked Ian, wondering why the man crouched on the floor before the more sensibly placed female teacher.

"What have you done?" Barbara asked.

"Barbara, you don't believe all this nonsense?" Ian asked, astounded that his normally level-headed colleague was actually entertaining the notion that the Doctor and Susan had spoken the truth of the police box's capabilities.

"Look at the scanosphere," Susan urged, pointing to the monitor.

"Yes, look up there," the Doctor said absently, before returning his attention to the instruments before him. Ianto, curious to see where they were, stood to his feet from where he sat, secreting the pad and pencil in his backpack. His movement startled the two teachers, who looked at him with surprise. He smiled in greeting before moving behind the Doctor to look at the monitor.

The view showed a craggy surface, not something he was used to seeing. Mountains rose in the distance, standing stern against the sky. Scraggly brush dotted the surface, rock and sand showing the inhospitable nature of the environment.

"Looks pleasant," Ianto commented. Susan bit back a laugh and the Doctor just looked at him.

The two teachers got to their feet, and started forward to peer at the scanosphere. The Doctor looked at Susan with a harsh look. "They don't understand and I suspect they don't want to," he warned, as if continuing a conversation only they had had. He clasped his hands together as the two teachers moved into his view. "Well, there you are! A new world for you," he gestured, as if presenting the two of them with the finest of presents.

"Sand and rock?!" Ian asked.

"Yes. That's the immediate view outside the ship."

"Where are we?" Barbara asked.

"You mean this is what we'll see if we go outside?" Ian asked, talking over her.

"Yes, you'll see for yourself!" Susan replied.

Ian laughed. "I don't believe it."

The Doctor shared a glance with Ianto. Perhaps the young teen's easy acceptance of the TARDIS and what she could do had spoiled him. He didn't understand humans. "You're really quite a stubborn young man, aren't you?"

"Alright! Show me some proof, give me some concrete evidence!" Ian demanded. The Doctor walked around him. "I'm sorry Susan," Ian began. "I don't want to hurt you, but it's time you were brought back to reality."

"But you're wrong, Mr. Chesterton!" Susan started, trying to convince her teacher.

The Doctor laid a hand on his granddaughter's back. He was sorry to disillusion her belief that humans could accept the reality of the TARDIS and her capabilities. Oh yes, there were some that could, as evidenced by Ianto. But he suspected he was the exception and not the norm. "They are saying I'm a charlatan." He moved to the opposite side of the TARDIS. "What concrete evidence would satisfy you, hmm?" he asked.

"Just open the doors, Doctor Foreman!" Ian demanded.

Susan and Ianto looked at each other confused, even as the Doctor looked equally puzzled. "Eh? Doctor Who? What's he talking about?" He shook his head and turned his attention towards Ianto.

"He sounds so sure, Ian." Barbara started.

"Yes, I know," Ian interrupted.

"Remember the difference between the outside of the police box and the inside," Barbara persisted.

"Yes, I know," Ian said frustrated. "But are you going to open the doors or not!" he demanded of the Doctor.

"No."

"You see?!" Ian said rather pointedly towards Barbara.

"Not until I'm quite sure it's safe to do so." The Doctor continued, as if Ian hadn't interrupted him.

"Ianto, please tell me what you sense?" he requested of the empath, who had, for the most part, remained quiet and observing. He didn't want to open the door only to find danger. While the scanosphere didn't show anything dangerous, he wasn't risking Susan. There could be dangers that remained hidden to his instruments.

Ianto nodded before moving back and sitting in the chair Miss Wright had vacated. He slowed his breathing down, remembering the instructions Lahja had given him. He lowered his shields, stretched out his senses. Part of what Lahja had taught him, was how to use his empathy as if it were just another sense for him. "There will be times when your empathy can give you warning of something your other senses will not discover. Do not hide from your gift, Ianto. Embrace it. Use it as it is a part of you." He could not use it over long distances, but if he prepared, centering himself, he could go beyond his immediate person.

He identified and tuned out the emotions of his companions in the TARDIS. Such rich emotions! So powerful. He winced at their strength. He stretched out further, ignoring those emotions, trying to seek out any hidden threats. He frowned as he sensed… something. It teased at the edge of his senses.

"What do you sense, boy?" the Doctor asked, his voice oddly comforting in its familiarity despite the harshness of his statement. He ignored the looks of consternation on the two teachers' faces.

"Confusion… fear… something else, but they are too far away for me to tell," Ianto finally said. He opened his eyes and looked at the Doctor. "I'm sorry. Whatever is out there is at the edge of my range."

"It is alright, Ianto. You did not sense they would attack us the moment we step outside, did you?" the Doctor asked.

"No. Definitely not that," Ianto replied.

"Good. Here's good. Excellent, excellent," he said, looking at a different set of instruments with Susan by his side. "Look at that radiation counter up over there, what's it read?" he asked the young girl.

"It's reading normal."

Ianto watched as the Doctor continued his examination of the instruments. Mr. Chesterton kept insisting that the Doctor open the doors. The Doctor seemed rather amused by his actions.

"Grandfather, do you know where we are?" Susan asked, interrupted their posturing.

"Yes, we've gone back in time, alright," the Doctor assured her. "One or two samples and I shall be able to make an estimate."

Despite this, Ian continued to disbelieve the Doctor. Barbara, for her part, believed the man's claims. She didn't understand why, but she did. Perhaps it was the calmness with which her two students accepted the Doctor's pronouncements. She noticed Ianto had left to get his coat, and had brought back Susan's. Clearly, he expected to leave the police box.

"If you could touch the alien sand, and hear the cries of strange birds, and watch them wheel in another sky, would that satisfy you?" the Doctor finally asked Ian.

"Yes." The Doctor smirked and moved to where he had been earlier. A click of a switch, and the door opened, showing them all the alien landscape.

"See for yourself."

"But that's not true!" Ian protested.

Ianto snorted. Really. What else did the man need to see in order to believe? Were not his own eyes enough? He shrugged his jacket on, grabbing his satchel that housed some food, and his art supplies. Susan grabbed the jacket he had brought her and smiled at Miss Wright as she stood hesitantly at the entrance of the TARDIS. Miss Wright looked back at Mr. Chesterton before walking, almost defiantly, outside. Susan and Ianto waited for him to follow, but he didn't move until Miss Wright called for him.

The TARDIS doors closed after them and Ian looked around with a sense of wonderment and disbelief. He could scarcely believe his eyes! This, this was so far outside his ken. He had no idea where they were, couldn't wrap his mind around it all. He allowed the others to take him with them, leaving the Doctor to conduct his sampling.

"It's all true, isn't it. I was wrong," he finally told Barbara.

"Ianto, are we alone?" Susan asked, a frown on her face. "I feel as if someone is watching us."

"I'll check," he agreed. He settled onto the ground and once again, stretched his gift. He was vaguely aware that the two teachers were examining the skull Susan had found on the ground.

"Where's grandfather?" Susan muttered, looking around anxiously. The feeling of being observed didn't go away. Just as Ianto's eyes shot open, they heard a scream from the Doctor.

"Grandfather!" Susan called out, panic in her voice. She rushed towards the sound, Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright behind her as Ianto scrambled to his feet.

"Susan! Be careful!" he shouted, his long legs reaching the others as they found the spilled satchel the Doctor had been carrying.

"Grandfather! Where are you?!" Susan shouted. Mr. Chesterton grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Susan, don't panic!" he urged. Ianto stood by him, grabbing hold of her hand as she insisted she must find him. He tried to send waves of calm towards her, but was only partially successful, as she slipped past their grasps and ran to find the Doctor.

"I'll follow," Ianto said as he left the two teachers to see if they could discern something from what was left on the ground.

Susan ran over the other side of the rocky outcrop that bordered the flat land on which the TARDIS had landed, Ianto beside her. She knew her grandfather would not simply abandon them, or go away without telling her. For so long, it had been just the two of them, and he loved her more than anything. It was for her sake that they had left Gallifrey, stealing the TARDIS to do so. And for all that he had complained about the TARDIS forcing him to find Ianto, she knew he had some fondness for the boy and felt responsible for his well being. No, he would not just simply leave them, not here, not when they didn't know when they were or if it were safe.

"Where is he, Ianto?" she asked as they reached the edges of a forest. She could see a faint path.

"I don't know, Susan. But we need to see if Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright have found anything. Come, Susan. We need to stay together, until we know what we are up against."

"I am so worried, Ianto!"

"I know, Susan. I know. Me too."

When they returned to Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright, they found that the two teachers did not have any further information. Susan became hysterical again and Ianto and Miss. Wright attempted to calm her. After learning about the path, Mr. Chesterton and Miss Wright agreed that they should follow it - and hopefully find the Doctor.


End file.
